For Your Entertainment
by 0x0Moose0x0
Summary: Sasuke's daughter is kidnapped, he does everything to find her and destroy who took her.


(I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters)  
Rated Teen for violence and language.

For Your Entertainment

Chapter One

"Sasuke Uchiha, Japans most eligible bachelor. All you ladies know what I'm talking about" a blonde hair blue-eyed girl winked into the crowd "Also the youngest billionaire ever!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. Her name was Miko, and she was a host of Japans biggest talk show, she had invited me and Sasuke to her show. And of course Sasuke agreed the more TV time he gets the more his face is put out there, but I honestly didn't think he needed it.  
I watched closely from behind a curtain, my dark onyx eyes met those of Sasuke's he winked back then turned towards the crowd and sighed. He never liked coming to these things, and only did so to keep his rep up. I turned my attention towards the hundreds of women who sat in the audience trying to gain his attention. "_Sasuke!"_ they would shout over and over again _"Look over here Sasuke-Kun!" _it was so annoying!  
"So!" she turned to him, with an all to white smile "Any special girl in your life?" they always asked the same questions, I rolled my eyes and he always gave the same answer  
"Only Chihiro" he replied smoothly. He calmly sat across from her in a white leather sofa wearing black baggy jeans and a black un-tucked dress shirt, which he was told to leave a few buttons undone to show his chest, apparently the women would go wild for it.  
"Of course" She nodded not really interested in talking about me at this moment "So we hear you are about to take a trip to America?"  
"Yes" he replied, the audience silent waiting for him to continue  
"That sounds exciting, may I asked why you are making this trip?" Miko quickly asked knowing he wouldn't go into detail without being prompted too  
"Work"  
"And what is it you do for work again?" everyone knew, she just wanted to keep him talking  
"I run Uchiha Corp" he ran his fingers through his hair, women gasped as he did.  
"And what is Uchiha Corp?"  
"The biggest corporation in Japan, we make everything from fasion to food to jewelry"  
"Yes of course. Well why don't we bring Chihiro out now?"  
Ugh  
"Hn" he nodded and met my eyes  
"Lets stand and welcome Chihiro Uchiha, Sasuke's one and only daughter" she waved me out a big smile sat on her lips  
claps erupted and I nervously made my way towards my father, I was never good in front of a crowd. Sitting next to him I crossed my legs folding my hands on top of my black pleated skirt, Sasuke placed his hand on top of mine to offer support.  
"Hello Chihiro" Miko smiled warmly at me  
"Hi" I replied eyeing her, I never liked fake women and Miko was the worst  
"How have you been Chihiro?" I never liked the way she said my name either  
"FIne" I smiled at her showing teeth  
"And how old are you again?"  
"14"  
"Oh how cute!" She squealed reaching for my hand pulling it out from under my fathers she pulled me beside her 'Gah!' I thought to myself almost landing on her lap. Even my father looked surprised, even if Miko was a girl he never liked people getting to close to me.  
She fingered some of my hair  
"Your hair is very long and pretty, I know many girls have tried to grow their hair out to look like yours"  
She was right, my hair reached down to the ground but I always wore it in a pony tale only my bangs fell over my face, it was black as night just like my fathers. "Yes, I think they should just come up with their own hairstyle" I mumbled to myself 'mindless drones'  
"Also you look so much like your father" she quickly changed the topic  
"I know, I've been told I look like a girl version of him" as I said this the crowd laughed agreeing with me  
"Well you definitely do!" she laughed "but do you also have his brains?"  
'Yes i ate them!' I thought inwardly "My teachers have told me I'm very bright"

The show carried on this way, eventually she turned her attention back to my father. I was glad when it was finally over and we were back in the comfort of the limo. My father sat across from me talking on his phone to one of his business associates never taking his eyes off me. I eventually lost interest in the starring contest and turned my attention to the window, blowing hot hair onto it and using my index finger to draw cat faces. The rain had picked up quite heavily as the limo made its long journey back home.  
"Why don't you turn on a movie?" I looked to see my father return his cell phone to his jacket pocket  
"Nah" I turned back to the window pulling the hood of my pink sweater over my head  
"Are you hungry?"  
"I guess so" I nodded my stomach growing  
"Hn" he nodded turning his attention to our driver "Kakashi?"  
"Yes sir?" Kakashi has been my fathers butler since my father was my age, he was very nice and a lot of fun to hang out with.  
"In the next city I'd like to stop for some food"  
"Yes sir" Kakashi nodded never taking his eyes off the road  
"Can I come to America with you?" I mumbled not taking my eyes off the window  
"Hn?" he looked at me "Why would you want to come to America?" He didn't have anything against America he just never liked leaving Japan  
"Because I want to spend more time with you"  
"I see" he turned his face to look out the window "Ill think about it"  
"Ok" that was all I could ask for, my father was never a big talker, sure he talked to me more than he talked to anyone else but that really wasn't saying much. I looked towards him studying him, he was very strong probably because he worked out almost everyday before he left for the office. He would leave around four in the morning for training then after he would go to the office to prepare and would always make it back by 8am to drive me to school, and was always there t pick me up from school. He never neglected me and was always there, everyone saw him as a cold person and sometimes the newspaper would say he was raising me bad but they never saw the side I did, no one did.  
Sighing I took my seat belt off and sat next to him and snuggled into his arm  
"Chihiro?" he looked down at me "Tired?"  
"Yeah" I mumbled  
"Alright" he sighed reaching his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer "I'll wake you up when we're about to eat"  
"Kay" I replied before falling asleep  
"Chihiro?" I heard my father call my name and felt his finger poke me in the forehead  
"Ah?" I groggily open my eyes "Food?" I mumble  
"No, Just making a quick stop" I moved to lay on the seat "I'll be right back" he said as he shut the door, I think Kakashi left with him. a Few minutes later I heard the door open again.  
"Dad?" I sit up to see someone who wasnt my father looking in at me, he was wearing a black mask  
"No" he replied grabbing my arm and started pulling me from the limo  
"No stop!" I screamed kicking at him trying to reach for the handle of the other door  
"Shut up" He said coldly hitting me sending my vision into darkness...  
...

Sasuke had made a quick stop at one of the smaller buildings he owned, he had to pick up a report from the manager. It was late at night, so no one else was in the building, he had instructed the manager to leave the papers on his desk and he would collect them when he made his way through.  
"Sir!"  
"Hn?" Sasuke turned towards Kakashi  
"Chihiro!" Kakashi said with panic in his voice  
"What?"  
"Chihiro! She's gone!"  
"What?" his onyx eyes grew wide and he dropped the papers he was holding, running quickly past Kakashi he made his way back to the limo.  
He reached the limo in record time, the door was still open and the seat belt Chihiro had been wearing was ripped. His fist clenched as he stared, eyes darkening.  
"Sir?" Kakashi ran up behind him  
"Find out who did this" Sasuke said darkly "Find any security camera's in the area, hack them"  
"Yes sir"  
"He fucked with the wrong person" Sasuke said as he turned towards Kakashi "Whoever did this has no idea how powerful I am"  
"What are we going to do when we find out who it is?"  
"Kill the fucker" He smirked darkly


End file.
